The invention relates to a cabinet with a folding door, e.g. for holding electronic components, with a cabinet-side door frame for bounding a door opening, comprising in each case two vertical and horizontal beams with a hollow profile, with a door-side leaf frame articulated to the door frame comprising in each case two door-side vertical and horizontal beams with a hollow profile, as well as with a sealing means passing round within the door gap.
Such cabinets are used in many different technical fields. They can be used for holding electronic, electrical and electromechanical components, their dimensions normally being standardized or following other generally adopted agreements between manufacturers. The 19" system is an example of such a dimensional system. The surfaces are closed with cover plates.
Particularly when used for holding valuable components, every effort is made to seal the cabinet in dusttight manner. A high frequency shield can also be necessary. For this purpose the contacting faces of engaging parts are provided with a soft sealing material, in order to bridge unevennesses and component tolerances and therefore obtain a closed contact face. This can be improved in that an edge acting on the sealing material is provided in order to locally increase the contact pressure to a significant extent.
Particular attention must be paid to the door gap. Although a number of good solutions has already been found, applications can occur where they are not completely satisfactory. For example certain frame constructions require additional reinforcing elements, in order to prevent the door frame from giving way with a resulting expansion of the door gap. Also in the case of long sealing distances several bolts and hinges must be provided in order to achieve the necessary uniform contact pressure. Separate components require on the one hand additional assembly expenditure and on the other they take up installation space. Hinges mounted on the outside are only securable against unauthorized opening with considerable effort and expenditure. In the case of hinges integrated into the door leaf, the rigidity of the latter is not normally sufficient or greatly adds to the construction depth.